


sabay sabay , tayo

by BSKPRNT (miyuraxx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, jeepney love story daw, jeonboo, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuraxx/pseuds/BSKPRNT
Summary: "Seungkwan! Anong ginagawa mo dito? Natanga ka ba o ano? Pakabilang daanyung sa inyo.", inis na sabi ni Wonwoo.Nginitian lang siya ulit ni Seungkwan. "Eh kasi busy ka pa rin sa pagpasa ngmga kanta. Kaya ayun, sumabay na ako sa iyo hehe~."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 10





	sabay sabay , tayo

**Author's Note:**

> enlo again!! para 'to kay blue at sa mga wonbooists out there na pinagkaitan ng wonboo selca :<< kapit lang~
> 
> \+ yung totoo?? ilang beses sinabi ni wonwoo na cute si kwan?? mahal mo na rin yan~  
> ++ mabilisan lang coz reqs  
> +++ wonboo pagbigyan niyo na kami selca lang oh  
> ++++ salamat sa pagbabasa!! enjoy~

"Puwede ba tigilan mo muna ako. Kahit ngayon lang." Iritang sabi ni Wonwoo sa binatang ginugulo na naman siya.

"Ehhhh~ Ngayon lang promise! Sige na payagan mo na ako~"

Aba'y nagpacute pa nga. Akala siguro nito gagana.

Konti pa.

Nagbuntong-hininga na lang si Wonwoo at nauna nang maglakad.

"Bahala ka nga sa buhay mo. Basta hanggang sakayan lang ng jeep ah."

Agad din namang sumunod si Seungkwan sa kanya. Hindi pa nakuntento at pinag-ipit pa ang mga braso nila.

Tinignan ni Wonwoo si Seungkwan pero ngumiti at nagkibit balikat na lamang ito.

Habang naglalakad papuntang sakayan ay may naalala si Wonwoo.

"Hoy. Diba nagpapapasa ka ng mga kanta kanina? Ipasa ko na ngayon habang naglalakad tayo."

Halatang nag-isip at nagtaka si Seungkwan sa sinabi ng kasama niya pero agad din naman siyang sumagot.

"Ay! Oo nga pala. Buti pinaalala mo~ Da best ka talaga!"

Hindi na lang siya pinansin ni Wonwoo at nagsimula nang magpasa ng mga kanta sa cellphone ni Seungkwan. Marami-rami rin pala ito. Abot kaya hanggang jeep stop?

Nakarating na sila sa jeep stop at mabilis ring nakasakay si Wonwoo.

Teka lang. Bakit dalawang phone pa rin ang hawak niya?

"Manong, bayad po! Dalawang estudyante!", hindi na kailangan pang magtanong ni Wonwoo. Kasama niya pa rin si Seungkwan.

Tinapik niya ang katabi sa braso.

"Seungkwan! Anong ginagawa mo dito? Natanga ka ba o ano? Pakabilang daan yung sa inyo.", inis na sabi ni Wonwoo.

Nginitian lang siya ulit ni Seungkwan. "Eh kasi busy ka pa rin sa pagpasa ng mga kanta. Kaya ayun, sumabay na ako sa iyo hehe~."

_Kingina. Ang cute._

Iniwas na lang ni Wonwoo ang tingin kay Seungkwan at baka may masabi pa siyang mga salitang hindi dapat sabihin.

Rush hour na kaya medyo siksikan na sa jeep. Hindi rin maiwasan na magkadikit ang mga braso nila.

"Umurong ka nga d'on.", sabi ni Wonwoo sabay umusog ng konti palapit kay Seungkwan.

"Ayiee~ Ikaw ah gusto mo lang pala mas malapit tayo eh.", siyempre hindi papakawalan ni Seungkwan ang pagkakataon na asarin sya.

Tinignan niya na lang ulit si Seungkwan, at nagets naman agad ng isa ang ibig sabihin n'on.

"Hehe. Sabi ko nga may sasakay pa.", sabay tingin kay Wonwoo at ngiti.

_Ang lapit. Ang gwapo._

Namula agad si Seungkwan sa nangyari. Halatang kinilig. Si Wonwoo naman ay nag-iwas ng tingin at ibinaling ulit sa mga cellphone ang tingin. Pilit pinipigilan ang ngiting kanina pa gustong kumawala. _Puso, kalma._

Natapos rin sa wakas ang pagpasa ng mga kanta. Binalik na ni Wonwoo sa kasama niya ang cellphone nito. Tumingin si Wonwoo sa labas ng jeep. Haist. Mukhang naabutan pa sila ng trapik.

Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang earphones at kinabit sa mga tainga. Siguro magandang timing para sa bago niyang playlist. Wala pang sampung segundo sa kanta ay kinuha na ni Seungkwan ang isang earphone at nilagay sa sariling tainga.

"Pahiram ako ah~ Gusto ko rin makinig sa mga kanta eh."

"Bakit hindi ka makinig sa sarili mong earphones?"

"Wala, hindi ko dala. At tsaka mas sweet pag ganito hehe."

Gago. Sabi na nga ba eh.

"Bahala ka sa buhay mo.", wala nang nagawa si Wonwoo at sumandal na lamang ulit sa jeep.

_[np. us against the world by westlife]_

_**Cause it's us against the world.** _

_**You and me against them all~** _

Wow. Nakisabay pa ang kanta. Pasimpleng tumingin si Wonwoo kay Seungkwan na mukhang nagustuhan ang kanta.

_Napangiti si Wonwoo. Ang cute talaga._

**_I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall._ **   
**_Us against the world~_ **

Isang taon na rin pala nung makilala niya si Seungkwan. Parang ang bilis naman ng oras. Mabilis ata talaga pag masaya ka.

_**Us against the world.** _

Naramdaman niyang may mabigat na bagay ang sumandal sa balikat niya.

Si Seungkwan. Tulog na.

_Jeon Wonwoo. Ang puso, ikalma._

Hindi na rin napigilan ni Wonwoo ang mapangiti. May bahid na rin ng pagkapula ang mga tainga nya. Oo na, kinikilig na rin siya.

Mukhang hindi naman masama na naabutan sila ng trapik.

"Seungkwan. Gising na nandito na tayo.", mahinang tinapik ni Wonwoo ang mukha ni Seungkwan.

"Hmm?", umayos na sa pag-kakaupo si Seungkwan. Halatang bagong gising. _Cute._

Inunat naman ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang mga kamay at balikat. Nangalay rin siya ah.

_Ayaw niya kasing magising si Seungkwan._

Nakababa na sila ng jeep. May kaunting lalakarin pa si Wonwoo pauwi.

"Hoy. Uwi na ako. Salamat sa pagsama sa akin.", paalam ni Wonwoo. "Intayin na kita makasakay ng jeep, ikaw kasi eh napalayo ka tuloy.", dagdag pa nito. Pero wala nang bahid ng inis. Nakangiti na rin ito.

"Ano. May pupuntahan pa pala ako, sakto malapit dito. Sabay na lang tayo maglakad ulit.", humirit pa nga si Seungkwan.

_Bulok na i-style mo_. Pero dahil gusto pa ni Wonwoo na makasama si Seungkwan ay pumayag na rin siya.

"Sige."

"Ayos!", hindi maitago ang saya ni Seungkwan at pinag-ipit ulit ang kanilang mga braso.

Parehas nang malawak ang kanilang mga ngiti habang naglalakad sa ilalim ng buwan.

Malapit na sila sa bahay nila Wonwoo kaya pinapunta na niya si Seungkwan kung saan man ito pupunta.

"Sandali lang naman. Hanggang sa makapasok ka lang sa gate nyo. Promise.", hiling ulit nung isa.

"Parang hinatid mo na rin ako niyan. Bwiset ka talaga."

"Ayun naman talaga ang plano.", sabi ni Seungkwan sabay tawa.

_Shet. Ang cute talaga._

"Oh? Wonwoo andiyan ka na pala. Sino yang kasama mo?", rinig ni Wonwoo. Pamilyar ang boses. Parang nanay niya.Kaya napalingon siya.

Nanay niya nga.

"Uhm, Ma... si Seungkwan po... ano... ah," _bwiset! Anong ipapakilala niya kay_ _Seungkwan? Kaibigan? Kaklase?_

Hindi na niya kailangang mag-isip dahil sumagot na ito para sa kaniya.

"Magandang gabi po tita! Ako po si Seungkwan. Manliligaw po ni Wonwoo.", nakangiting sabi ni Seungkwan sabay tingin sa hiyang-hiyang Wonwoo.

_**Gago ka talaga.** _


End file.
